In The Rain
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: One Shot Pre-Twilight Jasper and Alice's first time together after meeting in Philidelphia


**A/N: this is my first attempt at a lemon...so yeah… and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

I had just met her, and I already knew I was in love with her. Alice was quickly becoming the center of my world. The light to brighten the darkness I had been living in for so long. Alice was simply everything I had ever wanted, needed, and thought I could never have in this damned life.

On a rainy day in Philadelphia, our lives came together permanently. She gave me hope, something I hadn't felt in so long.

Alice was lying on her back in the soft grass, staring up at the sky.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, curious.

Alice's eyes moved to meet mine and I was once again breathless by their amazing gold. "You."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. "Oh."

"And what are you thinking about?"

"You."

I felt her embarrassment, happiness, and lust surge. "Oh."

I couldn't believe I hadn't told her that I loved her yet. Of course, knowing Alice, she probably already knew.

"Do you have something to tell me?" she asked, as if reading my mind.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"I keep seeing you say something to me, but you're undecided and I have no idea what it is."

I didn't answer. Instead I just looked away.

"Ar-are you leaving me?"

My gaze moved to meet hers abruptly. "Never."

Alice sat up and moved so that she was sitting next to me. "So what is it?"

"Not now Alice," I mumbled, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Why not?"

"I don't know what you'll say."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid you'll run away, screaming."

Alice laughed. "There's no way you'll get rid of me that easily."

I tried to smile, but I just couldn't.

"Jazz, no matter what is you have to say, I'll listen with an open mind, I promise."

I sighed and took her hands in mine, staring into her perfect golden eyes. "I love you, Alice."

Alice's eyes widened. "What?"

I sighed again, defeated. Dropping her hands from mine, I moved to stand up. Alice quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I love you too. I woke up loving you. Jasper, I've loved you for 28 years. How could you think I didn't? I thought _you_ were the empath."

My heart swelled. She loved me. Alice, the most amazing person in the world, loved _me_.

I did the only thing I could think of doing. I leaned over and kissed her. Kissed her like I've never kissed anyone before.

Alice seemed in shock, but soon she was kissing back. She pressed her tiny body against mine and I marveled at the fact that they fit perfectly together, like a puzzle.

Suddenly, there was a roll of thunder and it was pouring rain, just out of nowhere.

We both looked up in shock. The rain bounced off our skin, soaking it and our clothes.

I looked back down at Alice. My breath left me when I saw her. The rain caused her clothes to cling to her body, showing every perfect curve she had.

Alice also looked down at herself, embarrassment rising. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You're perfect," I interrupted, reaching toward her hand and lacing our fingers together.

She bit her lip and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "So are you."

A gave her a half-smile. "You're the only person who would ever say that."

"Everyone else is just blind."

I leant down to kiss her again, this time becoming more daring. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened to mine and our tongues met for the first time. I'd swear I was in heaven if I believed in it. Of course, my beliefs might have changed since I had met Alice. Surely she was an angel…

Alice pulled away from the kiss first. Her mouth moved to my ear. I could hear and feel her soft breath. "I want you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to my ear.

I groaned, pulling her close. "You're a virgin."

"Your point?"

"Alice, do you really want me…?"

Alice pulled out of my embrace, shoving away from me. Her eyes reflected the anger I felt stirring inside her. "Of course I want you! I fucking love you!"

My eyes widened. Who would have ever thought such a terrible word could come from such an angel? "Alice, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jasper! I love you, and I want to _make love_ to you. I want you to want me…" she whispered the last sentence, staring at the ground.

I reached out toward her cautiously. Cupping her face with my hand, I lifted her head so that our gazes met. "I want you, I really do. It's hard for me to believe you'd want me. I'm sorry if I take awhile to adjust to the fact that you really do love me. I haven't felt love for anyone in a long time, and I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, Alice."

Alice melted back into my embrace. "I love you."

I ran my fingers through her mysteriously short hair. "I love you too."

She looked up at me. "So…"

The rain was still pelting down on us. "We'll find somewhere dry and-"

Alice grinned. "Don't you think sex in the rain would be…hot?"

Our wet bodies, sliding together, the rain dripping from her body to mine… A groan escaped my lips.

Alice moved to straddle my hips. I laid back slowly, pulling her with me. I moved so that she was beneath me. "If you want to stop, tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "Like that would happen."

I chuckled softly before capturing her lips with mine. Alice's small fingers started unbuttoning my shirt. My hand lifted to pull her shirt off. I had to leave her lips while taking it off, but I reclaimed them afterwards.

Alice had finished with my shirt and she pushed it off my shoulders. I waited to feel her disgust, horror, shock, fear, anything that had to do with my scars. Nothing.

I pulled back, desperate to see what her face showed. Alice was unfazed, tracing the scars and now pressing kisses to the damaged skin.

"They have to scare you," I whispered.

Alice shook her head, not lifting it. "They make you who you are. They make you Jasper, my Jasper."

My only response was to hold her tighter.

Alice's fingers went to the button of my jeans. That was when I realized she still had clothes on.

I carefully removed her skirt as she discarded my jeans.

Our last articles of clothing were removed. I was amazed by how beautiful Alice was.

She was biting her lip, staring away from my eyes, up toward the rainy sky.

"Alice?" I whispered. She nodded, not moving her gaze. "You're beautiful."

Alice met my lips with hers, kissing me passionately.

I held my weight above her on one arm though I knew I couldn't hurt her. I slid a finger across the inside of her thigh. Alice squirmed.

I immediately moved it, getting ready to apologize. She looked up at me with confusion.

"Was that alright?" I asked.

"More than alright," she murmured.

I replaced the finger, glancing at her one last time before slowly sliding it into her.

Alice gasped, grabbing at my shoulders. As I moved my finger in and out, adding another, Alice's head fell back against the wet grass.

Alice was so delightfully tight, it was amazing. It made my arousal that much more painful.

Suddenly, Alice cried out and she tightened around my fingers.

As she was coming down from her high, I observed her.

Her face was wet, her jet black hair plastered to her head. Rain droplets clung to her long eyelashes and ran down her cheeks. Her face was full of intense pleasure. The droplets of rain were easy to see against her pale skin and it was stunning. _She_ was stunning.

Alice's eyes opened and they showed love. "Wow," she whispered.

I chuckled. "And that was just my fingers."

Her eyes widened.

I kissed her once, quickly, before pulling back. "Ready?"

She nodded. Her grip on my shoulders tightened.

I situated myself before slowly entering her.

Alice moaned as I groaned. She was the perfect size to fit me, once again like we fit perfectly together. Like it was meant to be.

I pulled back out before thrusting back in. Alice's hips met mine. Soon we had a steady rhythm going.

I rolled over onto my back, leaving Alice on top. It was the most perfect thing I had ever seen.

The dark sky above her, now and then lighted by lightning, the rain falling around her, dripping from her face onto mine, her gold eyes riveted on my face. I don't think I'll ever see anything that amazing again.

"I love you," I managed to say, in a strangled sort of tone. "Marry me?"

Alice's eyes widened and she stopped moving. "What?"

"I asked you to marry me…"

She blinked a couple times before a huge grin broke on her face. She kissed me fast and messily before crying out "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I was grinning now too. This perfect angel actually wanted to marry a monster like me? I was beginning to wonder when I had died. Again.

Our rhythm restarted and soon Alice was tightening around me, so I thrusted harder, deeper.

"Jasper!" she cried as she once again reached her climax.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I released into her, groaning "Alice" over and over again.

She collapsed on top of me, both of us gasping for unnecessary breath.

"That was…" Alice shook her head, tracing her finger along the dips and grooves of my chest. "Beyond words."

"By far the best sex I have ever had," I told her.

She frowned.

"What?" I was confused. Why would that upset her?

"I don't like thinking about you with other woman. They were all probably taller, prettier, more normal, longer hair…"

I sighed. "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you? You're perfect and more beautiful than any other woman in the world. No one could compare to your beauty, not even Venus herself."

"Really?" Alice asked, unsure.

"We just made love in the rain and are going to be getting married, and yet you still doubt that I love you? Alice, if anyone should doubt anything, I should doubt that you love me. You're way too wonderful and just plain indescribable. So, please, don't ever doubt my love for you."

"Okay," she whispered, leaning her head against my chest.

"I love you," I reminded her.

She smiled. "I love you too."

The rain continued to fall, and we continued to lie there, still joined in that perfect way, and deeply in love.


End file.
